Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de sombras
by NEM4P
Summary: Desde que mis padres me echaron de casa mi vida cambió radicalmente. Ahora soy la mejor cazadora del gremio de Londres. Espero que estéis orgullosos de mi... Mi vida no depende de nadie, solo de una única cosa... MATAR VAMPIROS. No creo en la casualidad solo en lo inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. :)

CAPÍTULO 1 : El comienzo

Cuando contaba que era una cazavampiros, la primera reacción de la gente era, invariablemente, quedarse boquiabierta. Luego preguntaban: «¿Vas por ahí clavándoles estacas afiladas en sus malvados y corruptos corazones?».

Vale, tal vez esas no fueran las palabras textuales, pero el significado era el mismo. Y si, les clavaba las estacas a los vampiros. Algunas personas me consideraban una cazarecompensas, pero, de acuerdo con mi tarjeta del Gremio, tenía «Licencia para Cazar Vampiros y Otros Varios» .

Llevaba dos horas metida en el estrecho rincón de un callejón ; era una mujer demasiado baja, pelirroja y con ojos verdes. Lo del pelo era un incordio. Según Isabelle, una amiga mía, era como llevar un cartel que anunciaba mi presencia.

Sentía la tentación de taparme la nariz, pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso solo intensificaría el hedor del «ambiente» de aquel húmedo y oscuro rincón de Londres. Lo que me llevó a pensar en las ventajas de los tapones nasales...

Algo se agitó detrás de mi.

Me di la vuelta... y me encontré cara a cara con un gato al acecho, cuyos ojos emitían un resplandor plateado en la oscuridad. Tras cerciorarme de que el animal era lo que parecía, volví a concentrarme en la acera.

—¿Dónde demonios estás? —murmuré mientras estiraba la mano para frotarme la

pantorrilla. Aquel vampiro me había proporcionado una persecución animada... gracias a lo estúpido que era. El tipo no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, por lo que me resultaba un poco difícil anticiparme a sus movimientos.

Izzy me había preguntado una vez si me causaba remordimientos acorralar a vampiros indefensos y apuñalarles en el corazón con una daga. Mi amiga se reía como una histérica en el momento de hacer aquella pregunta. No, no tenía remordimientos. Son unos imbéciles, solo mataban por diversión y bebían sangre de cualquier humano que se cruzara por su camino, no se merecían nada, salvo la muerte. El mundo sería mucho más pacífico sin ellos.

Un destello de luz en la calle.

¡BINGO!

Allí estaba el objetivo, con un puro en la boca y hablando por el móvil. A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, pude percibir el olor a sangre que emanaba de su boca, seguramente ya había cenado.

Menudo imbécil.

Salí de mi escondite, me saqué la gorra y me la guarde en el bolsillo de atrás. Mi cabello cayó con suavidad sobre mis hombros, extraño y brillante. No suponía un riesgo. Aquella noche no. Aquel vampiro tenía un marcado acento australiano.

—¿Tienes fuego?

El vampiro dio un respingo y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Reprimí el impulso de

poner los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento —dije con una sonrisa mientras el vampiro recogía el teléfono y me

recorría con la mirada. Yo sabía lo que él veía: una mujer sola, con el cabello rojo como el fuego, ataviada con pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta de manga larga ceñida del mismo color, sin armas a la vista. La perfecta ingenua.

Puesto que era joven y estúpido, la imagen lo tranquilizó.

—No pasa nada, encanto. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el mechero.

Fue entonces cuando me incliné hacia delante y metí la mano a la espalda, bajo la camiseta. Sa qué mi daga favorita y lo rodeé con ella el cuello. Habría sentido lástima por él de no haber sabido que había desgarrado cuatro gargantas

humanas. Aquello era inaceptable.

En aquel momento, dejé que el vampiro se diera cuenta de aquello, que supiera

que estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño. Su rostro perdió el poco color que había conseguido conservar. Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, colega. Mataste a tres mujeres y a un anciano. Eso inclina la balanza de la compasión hacia el lado contrario. - Dicho eso le di una patada en las piernas, para que se arrodillara, me puse delante de él y le clavé la daga en el pecho, justo en el corazón. El vampiro gritó y se desplomó en el suelo, muerto.

El corazón era el mejor lugar para matar a un vampiro, porque ellos eran casi "inmortales", si lo apuñalaba a otro lugar se curarían en cuestión de minutos.

Cogí mi Iphone y llamé al gremio para que lo recogieran. Necesitaba irme de aquí lo más pronto posible. Así que cogí los auriculares y aparté la vista del fallecido vampiro muerto.

Lo primero que hice en cuanto se me pasaron las ganas de vomitar fue llamar a Isabelle.

Está cogió el aparato cuando sonó por segunda vez.

Bueno ¿Cómo que me llamas tan tarde?

Me puse el auricular en la oreja.

Ese vampiro era muy estúpido, tuve que esperar 2 horas para que apareciera. Bueno, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? Necesito quitarme esta mierda de encima.

Esto... bueno..- Isabelle, es la directora del Gremio y una mujer muy especializada en las armas, ya que su arma favorita era un látigo. De pronto parecía mas nerviosa- Mierda, Clary, no puedo he quedado con Simón.

Simón era un cazador tan bueno como Izzy y era el novio de ésta desde hace 2 años.

¿No podías haberle dicho que no?- Dije, después de desplomarme en el sofá de mi casa.

Lo siento Clary, hoy Simón ha accedido intentarlo conmigo.

¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer..

Izzy todavía era virgen, y Simón se negaba cada vez que Isabelle le proponía tener sexo. Decía que ella era demasiado joven y que no estaba preparada.

Bueno al menos tus súplicas han servido de algo- le dije bromeando- Me alegro por ti Izzy, mañana me lo tienes que contar todo.

Claro, estoy súper emocionada, me pregunto como sera perder la virginidad... Bueno el punto es que lo voy ha hacer por primera vez...- dijo casi gritando- Bueno, nena me voy a arreglarme para esta noche... buenas noches.

Buenas noches y que disfrutes de cada minuto amiga- dije entre risas.

Lo haré- y colgó.

Por otra parte, yo todavía no me había acostado con Sebastian, mi novio. No estoy muy interesada en ese tema y tener sexo... bueno.. es tener sexo. Hace mucho tiempo que había decidido que nunca quería tener hijos, ya que el tema de cuidar a niños y educarlos no va para mí. Prefiero disfrutar de una vida sin preocupaciones y hacer lo que el destino tenga para mí.

Me levanté y fui a mi habitación. Bueno, al menos tengo todo lo que suele haber en una habitación: una cama, una cómoda y un escritorio. Pero también un televisor de pantalla plana, un gigantesco armario-vestidor, un baño con jacuzzi y una ducha por separado.

Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua recorriese cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, cada mancha, cada gilipollez que haya dejado el vampiro en mi...

Después de la ducha me miré en el espejo, contemplando a una chica bajita de ojos verdes y cabello rojo como el fuego. Mi cuerpo y mi casa, era la única cosa que protegería hasta la muerte, eran las cosas más importantes para mí.

Cuando mis padres me echaron de casa, prometí que no dejaría que nadie me estropeara la vida que tengo ahora, porque me gusta como estoy viviendo ahora. Tengo amigos y un novio, pero también tengo una cálida casa donde no hay nadie donde me pegue, donde estoy segura, donde estoy a salvo..

Meneé la cabeza para sacarme ese estúpido recuerdo y me dediqué a ponerme el pijama de Hello kitty.

Me tumbé en mi cama y abrí el portátil, miré mi cuenta del gremio para saber si me habían subido la cantidad de dinero que me debían.

Había solo unos mil dolares más en mi cuenta, por la exterminación del vampiro. No era mucho ya que era estúpido y recién nacido. Normalmente los recién nacidos eran vigilados por el vampiro que los había transformado, pero supongo que algunos no quieren esa responsabilidad.

Cerré el portátil y lo dejé en la mesita de noche, después me metí bajo las sábanas y cerré los ojos. Para que, poco después, el sueño viniera a mi.

Notas de las autoras:

Holaa chicos! Somos Paula y Maria :) espero que os guste nuestra historia... :$

Es el primero fanfic que hacemos.. asi quee.. esperamos que lo disfrutéis y si veis cualquier error comentarlo...

De momentoo... ya tenemos la historia casiii hechaa peroo la seguiremos subiendo cada semana si vosotros nos apoyáis...Nos gusta mucho leer y sobree todoo yoo (Paulaaaa) soy super fan de cazadores de sombras y esta historia se nos ocurrio en el instituto cuando nos aburriamos de las classess... jajaja ( somos de 2nd ESO) :)

En esta historia Clary la hemos hechaaa mas dura y más confiada en si misma... ( ya que es la mejorr cazadoraa del gremio) y buenoo.. Jace... jajaja eso es un secretoo... todavia no va a salir peroo a mi super sexy e idiota Jace Wayland le hemos puesto más erótico y todavía mas sexy de lo k yaa es... ;)

Ya sabemos que Sebastian es el hermano de Clary pero en esta historia todo sera muy diferentee...

Lo que queremos destacar son principalmente Clary y Jace..y la historia de amor tan complicada k tienen... *-*

Y buenoo saldran algunos personajes que no son de Cassandra Clare, peroo la mayoria son de TMI... :)

Muchoss besoss de nuestra parteee y dejarnos Reviews y comentariosss! y... NO OS PERDAIS LA PELICULAA DE CITY OF BONES EL 23 DE AGOSTOOO! SERA LA MEJOR PELICULA DEL AÑOOOO! 3

Os queremosssss!

Paula y Maria :)


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. :)

Capítulo 2 : El putón

Me pongo unos tejanos negros, una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color y por último una chaqueta de cuero.

Después de hablar con Sebastian para que viniera de caza conmigo, fui a ver a Izzy.

Ésta me contó hasta el último detalle de su noche, hasta me explicó como Simón se había bajado los pantalones y se había puesto el condón. Sí, fue el peor momento de mi vida. Se ve que Simón la había llevado a un hotel de lujo en el centro de la ciudad.

—Era todo muy lujoso y perfecto – me contó Isabelle en nuestra cafetería favorita esta mañana- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

—Se nota- sonreí- Bueno y... ¿te dolió?

—¿Dolor?No, nena. Todo era placer, pero cuando tuvimos nuestro segundo orgasmo sabía que se había acabado. No fue hasta cuando me levante de la cama y ví que estaba llena de sangre, eso sí que es pasar vergüenza.

Reí.

—Y... ¿Y tu?- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Yo qué?- dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Nena, habéis estado un año entero saliendo no puedes dejar a un hombre esperar mucho, que sino se irá tan rápido como había venido.

—No creo que eso suceda, conozco muy bien a Sebastian y sé que no me dejará por sexo.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas...- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirijí a la puerta, a veces Izzy puede ser muy pesada con sus tonterías pero también tiene un lado bueno. Sé cosas sobre ella, que ni siquiera ella sabe que sé. Por ejemplo, sé que cuando veíamos una película de miedo dormía con su peluche de Mickey Mouse o que se ponía a bailar a todo volumen las canciones de High school musical o que todavía le gusta ver dibujos animados en DisneyChannel, etcétera, etcétera...

Físicamente puede parecer muy confiada y fuerte, pero por dentro todavía es muy inocente. Por eso nos llevamos tan bien, desde el primer día que dormí en el gremio hace unos 6 años. Puedo parecer invencible o la mejor, pero en verdad, yo también a veces necesito un respiro y no siempre estar de caza...

Hoy por la mañana en el parque le pedí a Sebastia que viniera conmigo a cazar a una vampira de unos veinte años que estaba a cuatro manzanas de mi casa. Pero se negó rotundamente.

—Lo siento- había dicho- Tengo trabajo que hacer en casa de mi tío.

Resoplé.

—Siempre tienes que estar con tu puto trabajo ¿acaso no lo puedes dejar por una vez?- dije cansada de la misma escusa de siempre.

No hizo caso a mi pregunta y se acercó a mi, me cogió de las caderas y me acercó a él. Después simplemente juntó sus labios a los míos. Después de mucho tiempo me separé y le dije:

—Pero... prométeme que dejarás tu trabajo un día para estar conmigo ¿vale?.

Él sonrió.

—¿y... si...?¿Y si te digo que no?

Sonreí y bajé lentamente la mano que tenía en su cuello hasta su ingle y se la apreté.

—Pues... Creo que te la cortaré y se la daré de regalo a tu madre. Seguramente se llevará una sorpresa cuando abra la sorpresita.

Se rió. Y me rozó con los labios el cuello.

—Pues.. no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?

Y aquí estoy, caminando hacia la otra calle sola para cazar a una estúpida vampira, la cual había matado a cinco hombres y un anciano de 76 años.

De repente sonó mi móvil. Lo saqué y vi en la pantalla la fotografía de Izzy en la piscina de mi casa con un bikini negro.

—Hola, nena- dijo alegremente.

—Hola ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunté, no es normal que Izzy me llamé cuando estoy de caza.

—Bueno... sí... esto...- tartamudeó.

—Isabelle ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno Clary, sé que estás de caza y no te gusta que te interrumpan pero es importante. Mmm... Me acaba de llamar un hombre de Nueva York... un tal Valentine que quiere hacer negocios con la mejor cazadora del gremio, y bueno tú eres la mejor en esto... y...

—¿Nueva York?¿Por qué no se busca una de su país?

—Porque quiere la mejor y pagará unos cuantos millones por el trabajo.

—Mmm... no sé Izzy... seguramente habrá gente más buena que yo en Nueva York y no quiero dejaros a ti y a Simón.

—¿Quién ha dicho que nos dejarás?

—¿Qué quieres decir?- fruncí el ceño.

—Joder.. mira que eres corta ¿eh? Nena que nos vamos Simón y yo contigo a Nueva York, ¿de verdad pensabas que te dejaríamos sola disfrutando de Nueva York?

—Debería haber sabido que harías eso... pero.. me lo pensaré, no creo que pueda irme de aquí y dejar a Sebastian...

—Haz lo que quieras, pero Clary deberías tomártelo como unas vacaciones, estás siempre trabajando date un respiro y vete a Nueva York a relajarte un poco.

—Mmm...

—Bueno ya hablaremos de esto mañana... y bueno.. ¿quién es el desgraciado al que vas a cazar hoy?

Sonreí.

—Es una vampira de veinte años, una recién nacida mató a cinco hombres y un anciano.

—Zorra...- dijo Isabelle antes de que llegara al apartamento.

Cuando llegué a la casa de la zorra, preparé las armas.

—Mañana te llamo. Quedamos para un café, te cuento hasta el último detalle- le dije a Izzy antes de colgar.

Cogí mis dagas y corrí hacia la entrada.

Mientras subía en el ascensor hasta la planta catorce, hice mi rutina habitual. Para cuando entré por la puerta del piso ya había sacado las tres dagas y estaba a punto de sacar la pistola cuando oí un gemido en una de las puertas de la casa. Caminé hacia allí mientras me preparaba para el juego al que iba a jugar esta noche.

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio, que estaba entreabierta, y me encontré de bruces con la escena sobre la que tantas veces había oído hablar, pero que jamás hubiese pensado que presenciaría en directo.

Sebastian estaba follando con una vampira...

**Notas de las autoras:**

**¡Holaaa chicass! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo... espero k os haya gustadoo...**

**Os ha gustado el final de este capítulo? como reaccionará Clary? jajajaja para la respuesta tendréis que esperar hasta el viernes que viene...:)**

**Perdón si ha habido faltas... tenemos que mejorar todavíaaa.. ;) (Muuuuchoooo, a decir verdad ¬¬)**

**Damos las gracias al Grupo NEM4P por ayudarnos... nos han servido de mucha ayuda sus opiniones sobre como continuar la historia.. ;) :$**

**Os preguntareis : dónde esta Jace? Cuándo saldrá? jajaj de momento Jace no saldrá hasta legada una determinada situación en la que Clary tendrá k utilizar sus poderes para salvar una vida en peligro...**

**Y... TENEMOS UNA BUENAAA NOTICIAAA! Desde ahora tendremos la historia en inglés! para los que le gustan leer en ingles! :) *-***

**Magnus, Alec, Kyle, Maia, Luke, Jocelyn etc... También saldrán en nuestra historiaaa más adelanteee... jijiji...**

**Dejadnos reviews y comentariosss! ;)**

**Y buenooo... como he dixoo siempreee... NO OS PERDÁIS LA PELÍCULA DE CITY OF BONES EL 23 DE AGOSTO! :)**

**Muchos besoss! **

**Paula y María!**

**Nem4p! ;) Gracias por leernos! :$**

**OS QUEREMOSSS!;) :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. :)

Capitulo 3: El putón p.2

Sentado en el borde de la cama, estaba Sebastián, mi novio. Llevaba puesto el jersey del pull & bears gris que le había regalado por su cumpleaños y sus tejanos oscuros. Tenía la cabeza echada hacía atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos y entreabierto. Y, entre sus piernas, había una mujer arrodillada, la zorra vampira. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos azul marino, moviendo rítmicamente la cabeza arriba y abajo.

Entonces se oyó un grito horrible.

Había salido de mi boca.

—¡Clary!¡No es lo que parece!- dijo Sebastián sacudiendo una mano en el aire para distraerme mientras tapaba la prueba del delito con la otra.

—Joder...- dije mirando el suelo.

¿Qué no es lo que parecía?¿Es qué me toma por ciega?Joder, él se estaba follando a una zorra. Tanto tiempo pensado que él podría esperar, que no sería como otros, que sería diferente... Dios.. he sido tan tonta en estos años, tan ingenua... Ahora mismo lo que más me dolía era que no me hubiera fijado que había detrás de esa cara tan perfecta, en esos ojos tan negros que se reflejaba la maldad de su interior, de como había disfrutado de jugar conmigo estos años. Seguramente que se había follado a medio Londres y yo soy la única que no me había enterado. Así que... quieres jugar ¿eh? Pues jugaré contigo, guapetón.

—Clary, por favor, tranquilízate. No pasa nada- respondió él, mientras se subía los calzoncillos.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dije, sin ser capaz de moverme ni de cerrar los ojos, aunque odiara a Sebastián que podría matar a todo Londres, él me había hecho daño, aunque él no me quería yo si que lo hacía, le había entregado parte de mi ser a ese estúpido sin celebro, pero ahora mismo en mi pecho había un vacío que dolía y te comía por dentro, sí, era el dolor más intenso que había sentido, aparte de cuando me echaron de casa.

—Clary, por favor... ¡Mierda!- exclamó Sebastián mientras saltaba a la pata coja por la habitación, a punto de caerse, con los calzoncillos enroscados alrededor del muslo como una boa constrictor- Puedo explicártelo. Es que... ¡Joder!

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Sebastián- Y sin darme cuenta había lanzado las tres dagas que habían estado hace un segundo en mis manos.

Una atravesó el hueco que había entre sus piernas desnudas clavándose en el colchón detrás suyo, la otra le cortó la mejilla y se clavó en el armario marrón de atrás. Y la última le rompió los tejanos y terminó en el suelo.

Noté como la furia crecía dentro de mí, como fuego arrasando un edificio entero.

—Así que.. todos estos años era solo para divertirte un rato ¿no? Dios... me dolería menos si te hubieras tirado a una humana pero tú has tirado a mi presa de esta noche.- dije buscando sus ojos- Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo.

—No, no es lo que piens...

—¡Cállate, imbécil!- me giré para poder ver a la zorra que todavía estaba de rodillas y me miraba con los ojos llorosos- Tú, zorra no te quiero ver en mi vida, y si te cruzas otras vez en mi camino te juro que te arrancaré tu podrido corazón.

—Clary, por favor, escúchame...

—Cierra el pico, inútil, que ¿has llegado al orgasmo?¿has disfrutado del placer?, espero que sí porque si te vuelvo a ver te cortaré la polla en trocitos.- después de decir eso, salí del dormitorio.

Avancé a ciegas por el salón, no se si era porque estaba muy oscuro o por las lágrimas que me salían de los ojos.

Llegué a la puerta, mientras cerraba de un portazo oí como Sebastián gritaba:

—¡Clary, espera!¡Te lo puedo explicar!

En el instante en que me desperté me vinieron a la mente millones de preguntas: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porqué siento tanto calor? ¿Porqué huele a vodka?

Después de formular esa pregunta, abrí un ojo y me volví para ver quien estaba acomodado contra mi hombro izquierdo. Al hacerlo, me topé con la mirada de acero de Iglesia, el gato de Izzy. Y entonces me vinieron a la cabeza todos los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Todos y cada una de ellos.

Mierda.

Después de abandonar la casa de la zorra, subí a mi Audi R8, y casi sin pensar, ya estaba conduciendo en dirección a la casa de Isabelle.

—Vaya, finalmente estás despierta- dijo una voz seca.

Volví la cabeza. Izzy estaba en el sofá de al lado, con la melena negra azabache que le caía por debajo de la cintura, ella es muy guapa, alta y con muchas cuervas. Supongo que es una mujer con la que cualquier chico quedaría hechizado con tan solo mirarla, pero supongo que Simón es una excepción porque fue al revés. Fue Izzy quien se enamoró primero de Simón.

—Te voy a servir una copa.

—Creo que voy a vomitar- avisé.

—¡Qué tontería!Tú déjate de gilipolleces y ven conmigo. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo- me dijo, rodeándome con el brazo y guiándome por el larguísimo pasillo hasta el salón.

Me acompañó hasta un sofá de terciopelo rojo, y yo me acurruqué entre los cojines mientras la observaba trastear ante el mueble-bar de caoba. Vestía impecablemente con un vestido negro hasta los muslos, y su maquillaje parecía casi profesional.

Cogió una botella de Vodka y me la pasó.

—No, decididamente, ahora no es un buen momento para beber vodka- dije.

Yo no estaba de humor para beber.

Isabelle Lightwood era directora con solo 18 años de experiencia, vivía en una lujosa casa de tres plantas con jardín gigante, una piscina, varias habitaciones y unas cuantos baños, aveces me pregunto para que los quiere si solo vive ella y aveces Simón viene a hacerle compañía.

Después de pensármelo mejor, a lo mejor, si que necesitaba un trago. Necesitaba que el vodka me quitara ese sabor amargo que quedo de ayer.

Así que cogí la botella, la destapé y comencé a beber.

—Izzy, yo...- balbuceé.

—Calla y bebe- ordenó, haciendo un gesto hacía la bebida, que para aquel entonces he de confesar que había empezado a gustarme.

Así que bebí otro trago, otro más, y otro. Dejé cuidadosamente la botella sobre la mesa y perdí totalmente el control, presa de un ataque de llanto incontenible.

Cuando por fín alcé la vista, allí estaba Izzy, de pie frente a mí, con un puñado de pañuelos en la mano.

—Gracias- le dije- no se que haría sin ti- Después sin pensármelo dos veces la abracé tan fuerte que temí que se le rompiese algún hueso.

Pero la necesitaba tanto. Ella era la única amiga que habiá tenido en toda mi vida, aparte de Simón, claro. Recuerdo que nos conocimos en una misión a la que nos mandaró la directora del gremio, en ese entonces teníamos las dos quince años. Teníamos que cazar a un vampiro que se escapó de su dueño. Yo era nueva en el gremio y Izzy me trataba como una nueva, ella pensaba que era débil, porque todavía no me conocía. No sabia que tenía un don especial, es decir, podía percibir las presencias de los vampiros.

Era un día lluvioso y estábamos empapándonos de agua mientras esperábamos a que apareciera el vampiro. En aquel momento el vampiro estaba a dos manzanas a nuestra izquierda. Esperamos durante un rato y al final apareció en la esquina de una calle con una botella de whiski. Parecía borracho. Quería decirle a Isabelle que comenzaría yo, pero ella se me adelantó y fue corriendo hacia el objetivo alzando una daga, pero el maldito vampiro la esquivó y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta. Allí es cuando empecé a correr tras él, cuando le alcancé le metí una patada en el estomago y le acerté un tiro en el hombro izquierdo. Él cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, agonizando. Justo cuando iba a clavarle la daga en el corazón, Izzy apareció y mi lado e hizo el trabajo sucio. A partir de ese día ella y yo comenzamos a hablarnos e ir de caza juntas.

Izzy al principio no se llevaba bien con Simón y yo tampoco, pero con el paso del tiempo cada vez nos conocíamos mejor y Simón no era tan malo como parecía. Ellos me ayudaron a superar el dolor por ser abandonada, por ser rara y poder sentir las presencias de los vampiros, aunque ellos todavía no lo saben. No estoy preparada para decírselo, desde que nací tuve este don, por eso pasó lo que pasó con mi hermano...

Izzy me abrazó y yo hundí mi cara en su hombro. Notaba como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Como odio esto, como odio haber sido tan estúpida, como odio haber pensado que él me quería.

Sollocé.

—Lo mataré ¡Joder! Ese tío es hombre muerto. Le partiré el cuello con el látigo y después su maldita polla y se la daré de comer- dijo Izziy rodeándome con los brazos.

Sonreí ante ese comentario.

—Déjalo, se la romperé yo en cuanto se atreva a dirigirme la palabra, si se atreve...- dije cuando me aparté de ella y me senté en el sofá.

—Vale... Ahora me he quedaré con las ganas- dice dedicándome una sonrisa de ánimo.- Anda, vete a darte una ducha y nos vamos a tomar un café y hablamos.

Sonrío.

Entramos en nuestra cafetería favorita y nos sentamos en el sitio de siempre. Después de estar hablando toda la mañana, decidí que nos iríamos a Nueva York y yo aceparía el trabajo de ese tal Valentine. El trabajo se trataba de capturar a un vampiro con vida y entregárselo. También tenía la intención de intentar cazar a Jonathan Mongerstern, el vampiro más buscado del mundo. Ese era mi sueño desde hace años, quería desmostrar a mis padres que no soy una inútil y que pierdo el tiempo, quería enseñarles lo importante que era para mi ser una cazadora. Mi vida a cambiado mucho desde que me echaron de casa. He conocido más amigos y tengo una vida que me gusta mucho, no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.

Ella quería que me alejara de ese cabrón, lo más lejos posible, y Nueva York era el mejor sitio para relajarme y olvidarme de él.

Hace unos años me compré una casa allí porque acepte una misión de aniquilar a una vampira bastante poderosa, pero para mí había sido fácil. La casa era grande pero más pequeña que la que tengo aquí, ya que solo pasé allí unos meses.

Recuerdo que la Izzy montó un gallinero solo porque la dejaran venir conmigo. Comenzó a dar puñetazos y dar golpes con el látigo por el pasillo, pero después de llorar una noche entera por separarnos ella se calmó y me abrazó tan fuerte que pensé que iba a morirme antes de cazar a esa vampira.

—¿Estás segura de querer irte?- preguntó ella, observándome detenidamente.

—Segura- asentí.

—¡Genial! Así podremos ir los tres a pasar unas vacaciones en Nueva York, que bien lo vamos a pasar.

Sí, seguro que sería estupendo y agradable, pero lo que yo no sabía era que ese viaje, me cambiaría la vida por completo. Que descubriría un secreto que debería estar enterrado bajo tierra. Y problemas que debería solucionar y sobre todo experimentaría la sensación de estar enamorada de verdad.

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Holaaaaaaaa chicooossss! Somos Paula y María.. ¿Qué tal ha estado el capítulo? Os ha gustado como a reaccionado? Jajajaj **

**Os cuento un secreto... en el siguiente capítulooo entrará en escenaaaa nuestro queridísimo, guapo, inigualable y sexy JACE WAYLAND!**

**Intrigados? jajaj os gustará mucho...:) :$**

**Nuestro más esperado pareja MALEC todavía no aparecerán, pero os aseguramos que pronto.. pero muy prontoo estarán con nuestras protagonistas! :)**

**jajajaj ¡Espero que os haya gustadoo! Si ha avido faltas, perdonadnos... :) Y gracias por leernos! Dejarnos reviews y comentarios!:)**

**Y... como siempre he dixo... NO OS PERDÁIS LA PELÍCULA CITY OF BONESS! SERÁ LA MEJOR PELÍCULA DEL AÑO! :)**

**Chicoss! hasta la semana que viene! :)**

**NEM4P gracias por leernos! **

**Os queremossss! :) :$**

**Commentarios plis, si?**


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. :)

Capítulo 4: Quiero verte en acción...

Desde que nací, mi vida nunca fue normal. Cuando era pequeña podía sentir las presencias de los vampiros cuando los tenía cerca, pero en cuestión de años mis "poderes" fueron aumentando poco a poco.

Comencé todo esto de cazar vampiros cuando cumplí los cinco años. En ese entonces, yo ya sabía como sería mi vida si decidía involucrarme en todo esto de vampiros. Pero también sabía que si no aprovechaba mi poder, a lo mejor, algún día se esfumaría.

En el mundo no solo había vampiros, también había hadas, hombres lobos, brujos... Pero las hadas tienen una reina la cual las gobierna y los hombres lobos tienen a un líder de la manada quien los controla y los brujos... bueno, los brujos en realidad no se hacen mucho caso, se pasan todo el día haciendo estupideces o jodiendo a la gente humana. No es que haya hablado con uno, pero antes de hacerme oficialmente una cazavampiros estudié, muchas cosas sobre el mundo, y, por supuesto, a los vampiros.

Ellos son seres incontrolables, nunca se sacian de la sangre humana, matan sin piedad y no tienen sentimientos, por eso solo hay cazavampiros y no otros como... ¿Cazahadas?¿Cazalobos? O ¿Cazabrujos?. Bueno, en fin, que los vampiros son los únicos que se cren superiores a nosotros y no utilizan como fuente de alimento, por eso necesitamos un gremio donde tengamos gente con habilidad y confianza para poder matar.

Pero lo malo de mi vida, era que mis padres eran como unos "anticazadores", no les gustaba la violencia, y mucho menos que uno de sus hijos fuese por ahí con un cuchillo matando a vampiros. Por eso cuando se lo dije se pusieron como fieras, no me dirigieron la palabra en meses y meses y meses... Pero yo no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, así que hice caso omiso de su paracer y comencé a entrenarme e ir a escondidas por la noche al gremio por las clases nocturnas. Y cuando tuve la edad suficiente para ir a cazar pequeños vampiros, fui sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Pero por culpa de mi egoísmo, casi hice que mataran a mi hermano...

Mis padres, Grace y Patrick, ya me odiaban cuando decidí hacerme cazadora. Me trataban como una mierda, me pegaban y me insultaban de todos los modos humanamente conocidos. Por eso, cuando me echaron, esa noche lluviosa, sentí alivio de salir de esa prisión pero al mismo tiempo dolor, un dolor intenso y agudo. El dolor que se siente cuando tu propia familia te rechaza.

Cada persona tiene un sueño como: ser una estrella de hollywood, una cantante, una bailarina...

Pero el mío es distinto, desde que cumplí los quince, siempre quise una única cosa, atrapar a Jonathan Morgenster, el vampiro más buscado en todo el mundo y el único al que no han podido atrapar ni una vez en años. Y no se hable de dañarlo, seguramente está regocijándose y burlándose de los cazadores que le buscan sin encontrarle.

Nadie sabe dónde está, o cómo buscarlo. Es como una sombra, que desaparece cuando sale el sol.

Pero sé una cosa que nadie ha averiguado aún. Es que Jonathan esta en Nueva York. Y mi prioridad ahora será atraparlo lo antes posible.

El sonido del timbre de abajo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

Isabelle y Simon estaban parados en la puerta con dos maletas gigantes.

Miré la hora.

—Chicos, ¿no es un poco temprano?- pregunté caminando hacia el salón. Los dos me miraron e ignoraron mi pregunta. Izzy vestía un vestido rojo puta*, con unos tacones a juego y Simón iba ataviado con unos tejanos y una camisa blanca.

Los dos me sonrieron al mismo tiempo, tenían los ojos brillantes de...¿emoción? ¿excitación?. Bueno estos dos están tramando algo seguro.

—Eh... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Y de repente Isabelle me cogió de los dos brazos y Simón de las piernas y me condujeron hacia el baño que ocupaba la primera planta.

—¿Pero qué mierda estáis haciendo ahora?- grité cuando me sentaron en una silla que pusieron en el baño.

—Mira cariño, hoy es tu gran día y no vas a ir a Nueva York vestida como una moribunda.- dijo Izzy mientras me cepillaba el pelo.- Simón coge el vestido que compré esta mañana y tráemelo.

Simón inmediatamente salió del baño.

—¿Qué gran día?¿De qué estás hablando?- fruncí el ceño.

—¡Tu cumpleaños cariño! ¿Acaso se te había olvidado?- dijo Izzy mientras me ponía en la cara un kilo de maquillaje.

Es cierto, se me había olvidado absolutamente, con todo esto de Sebastian mi celebro solo se había concentrad en la inminente ida a Nueva York y relajarme. Mi décimoctavo cumpleaños...

No es que fuera muy emocionante, pero en mis cumpleaños anteriores mis padres nunca me dejaban celebrarlo y siempre estaba encerrada en casa fregando. O cualquier otra cosa desagradable.

—¡Ah! Es verdad...- dije dándome unos golpes en la cabeza.

—¿Es este de aquí?- dijo Simón entrando con un vestido negro.

Dios... Ese vestido era cortísimo y tenía un escote en forma de V. Vale, mis pequeñas no estarían a salvo esta noche. Y bueno, este vestido hacía que mi culo sobresaliera un poco y se viera mis nalgas... Ja. Este vestido sería perfecto para las putas que veo siempre en las esquinas de las calles o para las prostitutas porque...

—No me vas a hacer ponerme eso ¿verdad?- Pero ella solo me sonrió, y comenzó y desnudarme delante de Simón. Fue algo realmente divertido, nótese el sarcasmo...

...

Estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los asientos de piel azul de primera clase, con el reposapiés extendido y la almohada estratégicamente colocada detrás del cuello mientras bebía champán y escuchaba los gemidos de Izzy en la habitación de atrás. Ellos no paraban de darse besos y más besos, se sobaban delante mío, así que decidí prestarles mi habitación privada durante unas horas.

Me sentía calmada, no sé porque pero tenía la sensación de que una vez que estuviera allí algo cambiaría. Es algo raro, pero lo sentía.

Me removí en mi asiento, el vestido que Isabelle me había echo poner era muy incómodo cuando me sentaba, tenía la sensación de que había muy poca tela cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Investigué sacerca del tal Valentine anoche, pero fue inútil, no había nada sobre él. Es como si desapareciera del mundo, pero que estuviera por allí en algún lugar... Pero no me importaba, el dinero me fue abonado por adelantado y me pagó bastante bien.. Un millón y medio. Me pregunto que hizo ese vampiro como para que su muerte merezca tal suma de dinero. Estaba intrigada, pero no me darían la información hasta pasado mañana...

Después de dormir durante horas por fin anunciaron que aterrizaríamos en diez minutos. Y Simón e Izzy salieron de la habitación los dos jadeando. Y teniendo aspecto de haber echado un buen polvo

...

Salimos del aeropuerto y cogimos un taxi para ir directamente hacía la quinta avenido que es donde está mi casa.

No dijimos nada en el coche, ya que todos estábamos admirando las vistas y las luces de Nueva York, todo era extraordinario había mucha gente por las calles y sobre todo había luces, luces por todas partes.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos acomodamos y dejamos todas las maletas tiradas por el salón. La casa parecía nueva, ni me acordaba de como era realmente. Mandé esta mañana que alguien limpiara la casa y pusiera decoración. Debo felicitar a quien lo hizo porque lo dejó impecable.

Mi casa tenía tres plantas, así que yo me quedé con la primera planta y Simón e Izzy en la segunda, la tercera la dejamos vacía.

Izzy y Simón se quedaron estupefactos por los libros que había en la biblioteca. Era grande y con escaleras que llevaban a la tercera planta, también estaba conectada con un pasillo que llevaba hasta el tejado de la casa. Había un jardín gigante afuera y una fuente. También había arboles por todas partes... Vaya.. si que han cambiado las cosas aquí, la última vez que estuve no estaba la fuente y mucho menos los árboles. Pero con todo este cambió la casa quedó perfecta. Al menos a mí me gustó como quedó después de casi tres años de total abandono.

Después de tomar café en la gigantesca cocina decidimos ir de fiesta esa noche para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Como vestía con el 'fabuloso' vestido que Izzy me regaló... no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad, porque juré que no me lo pondría nunca más en mi vida.

...

Después de discutir sobre a qué discoteca ir, al final decidimos ir a echar un vistazo al Pandemonium.

Era grande y estaba repleta de gente... gente normal y bueno.. gente no-normal, en otras palabras, vampiros.

Todos nos dimos cuenta, pero no dijimos nada.

—¡Es hora de tomar algo! Voy a pedir una copa, ¿qué queréis vosotras?

—Yo... un vodka con naranja.

—Yo champán.- dije sentándome en un sofá.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Marchando!

Después de cinco minutos Simón volvió con nuestras bebidas y nos las entregó.

—¿Queréis bailar?- pregunto Simón.

—Yo sí.- Dijo Isabelle colgándose del brazo de su novio. Los dos me miraron. Cuando negué con la cabeza los dos caminaron hacía la pista de baile.

Izzy se detuvo en el centro de la pista, sonrió y comienzó a bailar alzando los brazos y contoneando las caderas. Simón se colocó a su lado y la agarró por la cintura. Los dos se movieron con sensualidad al ritmo de la melodía. Hacen muy buena pareja la verdad, como los envidio.

Después de haber bebido tres copas de champán, me sentía un poco mareada. Después de un rato un chico vampiro se acerco a mí. Dios... era súper guapo, creo que no he visto a nadie tan impresionante como él, con sus ojos dorados buscaba los míos y Jesús... sus labios, unos labios que me gustaría saborear, pero me recordé de que era un vampiro, y yo no me relacionaría con vampiro.

—Hola, preciosa ¿estás sola?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

Santa mierda, no podía dejar de mirarle, se notaban sus músculos debajo de esa camisa blanca y esos tejanos que llevaba puestos. Era rubio y tenía unos ojos...

Pestañeé y le dediqué una sonrisa.

—No, estoy con unos amigos- dije sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro.

Él se acercó más a mí hasta que nuestras piernas se tocaron. Y pude sentir un tirón de adrenalina. Dios.. como me gustaría tocar esa piel...

Él me analizo de arriba a abajo y después me miró y sonrió.

—¿Me dejarías invitarte a una bebida?

—No hace falta... tengo bastante di...- comencé a decir, pero no me dejó acabar.

—Insisto- dijo él con un brillo en sus ojos dorados.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—Mmmm... vodka.

—Perfecto. Te lo traigo enseguida. Espera.

—Espero.- dije mientras él se levantaba y se iba hacía la barra. Mis ojos no se separaron de él ni un segundo, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Santo cielo.. estaba buenísimo, pero era un vampiro y yo tengo mis límites con eso. Pero me lanzaría esta noche, solo esta noche, solo disfrutaría de esta noche y nada más.

Lo que son las casualidades. ¿Qué probabilidad existía de que un chico buenísimo se hubiera fijado en mi? Pero yo no creía en las casualidades solo en lo inevitable.

Me senté recta en el sofá y me toqué el pelo antes de que él viniera.

—Aquí tienes- me dijo él mientras me entregaba un vaso lleno de vodka.

—Gracias. Emm...

—Jace, Jace Wayland.

—Clarissa Fray, pero puedes llamarme Clary.

—Clary... me gusta, es un nombre bonito- dijo bebiendo un trago.

—Emm.. Gracias.

—Eres nueva de aquí ¿verdad?

—Sí, acabo de mudarme esta mañana. Tengo trabajo que realizar aquí.

—Cazadora ¿eh? Me gustaría verte en acción con ese vestido...- dijo mirandome el escote.

—Créeme vampiro soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.- dije desafiándole con la mirada.

Él me devolvió la mirada.

—Me gusta- dijo después de levantarse- ¿Quieres bailar?- me ofreció la mano.

Dudé, bailar con un vampiro... Bueno, Sebastian se había follado a un zorra osea que lo mío no será para tanto, así que asentí con la cabeza y le cogí la mano. Jace me llevó hasta la pista de baile.

Sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo, con cautela puse mis manos en sus hombros.

—Esto es una sorpresa.

—¿Porqué?

—No sabía que un vampiro fuera capaz de estar tan cerca de una mujer sin haberla devorado ya.

—Soy diferente- dijo dándome una dulce sonrisa.

_Joder..._

No dijo nada mientras envolvía mi intura con unos de sus brazos y extendió la mano, apoderándose de una de las mías. La música se desaceleró hasta que pareció arrastrarse por una melodía inquietante sobre un amor perdido y encontrado de nuevo. Miré hacia arriba a esos extraordinarios ojos, sorprendida de que me pudiese sostener así tan... tiernamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras la sangre se agolpó en todos los puntos de mi cuerpo. Tenía que ser el baile, el vestido...

Me acercó más a él.

Emoción y temor luchaban dentro de mí. Las deslumbrantes luces de arriba se reflejaban en su pelo rubio. Sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello y me quedé quieta.

—Si intentas morderme vampiro, te juro que te romperé el cuello.

Pero él solo se limitó a reír y después me dio un beso en el cuello.

—Yo no muerdo, cielo.

—En verdad sí que lo haces.

Después de eso no hablamos mucho, solo nos miramos y pocas veces nos dirigíamos la palabra. Cuando encontré a Simon con Izzy en brazos, sabía que nos tendríamos que ir pronto.

Miré a Jace y lo pillé mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

Yo no me quería ir, me sentía bien en sus brazos, pero sabía que esto era una locura. ¿Desde cuándo yo quería estar en brazos de un vampiro? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo me relacionaba con vampiros?

Suspiré.

—Me tengo que ir. Mis amigos esperan- dije señalando con la cabeza donde estaban Simón e Izzy.

—Ya veo- dijo, pero su voz sonaba a decepción- bueno supongo que nos veremos pronto.

—No lo creo Jace, yo no me relaciono con vampiros.

—Una pena, porque yo sí que me relaciono con cazadoras como tú.- dijo acercándome más a él.

Jace hundió su cabeza en mi pelo y susurró:

—¿Porqué no me das tu teléfono móvil?

Me separé un poco de él y le dije:

—No tienes ese privilegio Jace.- Después de decir eso, me escabullí de sus brazos y fui directamente donde estaba Simón.

No sé porque pero me sentí rara. La presencia de Jace todavía estaba en mí, podía sentir cada movimiento que él daba, cada respiración como si fuera la mía. Vale, me estoy volviendo loca.

Cuando localice a Simón. Izzy estaba dormida en sus brazos. Cuando llegué le dije a Simón que cogiera el coche y se fuera primero a casa. Yo quería pasear por aquí. Todo esto de Jace me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando salí de Pandemonium caminé un poco por los alrededores, no sé porque pero al final acabé en un calle donde no había nadie. Estaba totalmente vacío, el viento me azotaba suavemente la cara. Esto era relajante, me gustaba este aroma, era un aro...

Ahora lo único que sentía eran presencias, presencias de vampiros. Me concentre en las energías. Había mas de cinco, después mas de diez... Dios.. había una docena de ellos. Que raro, los vampiros siempre andaban solos, ¿Porqué había tantos en un lugar como este?

No me preocupé demasiado, todos tenían poca energía, podía acabar con ellos con un poco de esfuerzo. Pero ¿era una casualidad que todos acabaran en el mismo lugar? Solo existía una respuesta a esa pregunta para mí: Para mi las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable.

Saqué la daga que tenía escondida bajo la mini falda y me preparé para el juego.

Después de varios minutos, personas salieron de entre las sombras. Todos iban de negro, así que no pude distinguir el sexo de cada uno.

Respiré profundo y dije:

—¿Qué queréis?- pregunté.

Todos me rodearon formando un círculo y uno de ellos habló:

—Aléjate de aquí, cazadora, si no quieres salir lastimada.- dijo lanzándome una mirada aterradora. El hombre era más alto que yo, y parecía tener más edad. Pero no pude ver muy bien su rostro. Estaba todo muy oscuro.

—Este es un lugar público, puedo venir si me da la gana.- Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí. Desafiándole con la mirada para que viniera a por mí. No tendría mucho éxito. Todos tenían potencial, podía verlo en sus energías pero no podrían derribarme. He cazado a vampiros más poderosos que todos ellos juntos.

—Te avisé, después no te arrepientas- dijo el hombre.

—No me arrepentiré- susurré para mí misma.

Después de aquello, todos intentaron cogerme. Pero esquivé a cada uno sin mucha dificultad. Yo iba golpeando en la cabeza de uno en uno para dejarlos inconscientes. No podía matar a un vampiro sin un motivo, y además tenía que averiguar porqué estaban todos en grupo. Aquí pasa algo raro.

Un vampiros intento morderme desde atrás, me agaché y le di una patada que conectó con su entrepierna. El vampiro cayó al suelo, gimiendo. Después le di con la reversa de mi cuchillo un golpe seco. Él hizo como todos, desmayarse. Buf... Mañana cuando se despierten tendrán un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

El simple hecho de pensar eso me hizo sonreir por la tontería que había pensado. Ellos se curarían en questión de horas así que no les pasaría nada.

Después de acabar con todos ellos. Fui hacía el hombre que me había hablando antes. Me agaché y le susurré al oído:

—Te dije que no me arrepentiría.

Me levanté, decidida de irme a casa. Pero sentí una presencia conocida... me sonaba de algo, él estaba justo detrás de ese hombre en el suelo.

—¿Todavía falta alguien?¿Pensé que ya había acabado con los do...- dije mientras me giraba, pero no acabe la frase porque me encontré de bruces con una cara con la que hace solo media hora había hablado.

Pelo rubio, ojos dorados y esos labios irresistibles...

Jace sonrió y dijo:

—Te dije que quería verte en acción con ese vestido.

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Holaaa! chicos! Somos Paula y María!**

**Lo sentimos mucho mucho muchisimo por retrasarnos una semana. Ha habído mucho lio con los examenes... :)**

**Pero aquí teneis el capitulooo un poquita más largo que de costumbre.. jajaja...**

**YA HA SALIDO JACE! Os ha gustado? Jajaja... y.. que paso con el hermano de Clary? Porque casi muere? jajaj.. eso lo diremos mas adelante..:) **

**Espero que hos haya gustado este capitulo y nos apoyeis en acabar este fanfic hasta el final.. :)**

**Y... bueno... como siempre hemos dichoo! NO OS PERDAIS LA PELICULA DE CITY OF BONES ESTE VERANO!**

**NEM4P gracias por leernos! :)**

**Os Queremos!**

**PD:Alguien nos puede decir si la película es estrenada el 23 o 30 de agosto en españa? :) Gracias ;)**


End file.
